Life of a psychoctic redhead Christmas side fic
by TheFallenangel927
Summary: See how Christmas is spent at Tala's house. Warning: May cause spontaneous laughter.


**Me: Okay so I know it's not Christmas time but who cares! I'm still going to make a Christmas side-fic.**

**Mariah: But it's August. Nowhere near winter. Let alone Christmas.**

**Me: (Hits Mariah on the head with a giant mallet) Anyone else?!**

**Brooklyn:...The Fallen Angel does not own Beyblade.**

* * *

"OH CHRISTMAS TREE! OH CHRISTMAS TREE!!" yelled Tyson.

Good morning people or rather good afternoon. I think. Currently all I know is that I discovered that Tyson can not sing for shit.

"How..." he pauses, "something something la de da de? Arg! I don't know the words"

Thank the gods!

"Oh well!" he says. Then he continues as loud as he can, " DECK THE HALLS WITH SHEEP SO JOLLY!"

...Why me?

"FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TIS THE SEASON TO BE MOLLY!" yelled Max as he joined in.

Now both of them are singing...Hm. Are they suggesting that we should all get sex changes?

"FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"JOIN NOW OUR GAY CHORUS!"

Um. How about I stay safely in my room where I have the walls at least to block out some of the noise you two like to call singing instead of jpining this gay chorus? Unless Ray is in it. If so then sogn me up and no one else. We could be a gay duet!

"UM...SOMETHING POKE ME IN THE HAIR OH!"

...I won't even ask.

" FA LA LA! LA LA LA! LA! LA! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--"

_**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"OW!" they both yelled.

Thank the gods! I thought that I was going to go deaf.

"Tala!" yelled Yang from downstairs.

You raaaaaang? Only I would think of the Adams Family on Christmas Eve.

"Get up and come down here!" she yelled, "NOW!"

Hm. She told me to get up just so I could go back down? Sigh. I'm probably just thinking to hard. Either that or Max and Tyson's singing destroyed what was left of my brain cells. Or...never mind. Let's just get up and stretched and wouldn't you know that someone had opened my room door.

"Tala-- oh sorry." Rei said as he blushed furiously as he quickly turned around.

No. It's okay Rei. I don't mind. This would make like the perfect x-rated film if I said those thoughts aloud. Oh well.

"Well...um Yang said come downstairs." he said.

Oh.

"Okay. Give me a moment." I said as I went to my dresser to get dressed.

"Sure." he said before walking off quickly.

...Oh the power of my hot-ness. It reduced Rei to a blushing kitty.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone! As you know that it's Christmas!" said Mariah with Hilary at her side

"No really? And I was sitting here thinking it was Ramadan." I whispered sarcastically.

"Is there something you want to share, Ivanov?" said Hilary.

Hm. Let's start off with how pointless this is. I mean we all know that it's Christmas so there really is no need for us to sit here and discuss what Christmas means to us. It's not a Life Support meeting...Oh. You're still waiting for an answer how about this. Glare Attack!

(Cue Pokemon battle theme)

Hilary  
HP: 250/250

Tala  
HP: 400/400

Tala used Glare Attack!

Hilary  
HP: 250/250

Tala  
HP: 400/400

Glare Attack had no effect.

Dammit.

"Anyways!" said Mariah cutting off my metal Pokemon attack," You know what Christmas means right?"

Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Presents and since we need presents it's time for..."

Please don't say it. Not another trip to the mall!

"SECRET SANTA!"

Oh joy. Shoot. Me. Now.

"And instead of you picking your own we are all going to pick out of the hat--"

"Hey! That's my hat!" yelled Tyson cutting off Hilary.

"-- that I just so conveniently found. Any problems?" she said glaring.

(Cue Pokemon battle theme again)

Hilary  
HP: 250/250

Everyone else  
HP:10000/10000(all together)

Hilary used Glare Attack!

Hilary  
HP: 250/250

Everyone else  
HP:0/10000(all together)

Glare Attack was super effective!

Damn. She's good.

"Okay. So now everyone. Pick a name and do not share it with anyone else." said Mariah.

"We'll start from the left of the room. That means Rei you're first." said Hilary

I hope he gets my name! Please let him get my name! Oh god lets him get my name!...or maybe not. He doesn't look to please with who ever name he got.

"Okay next is Max!" yelled Hilary.

...Hm. do you really want to sit here and read through all of this. I think not.

* * *

Hello again. Welcome to my life which has gotten significantly worse. Why?

1. I didn't get Rei's name. I got Micheal's. The American prick.

2. I'm at the mall. (Not that I don't like the mall. It's the people in the mall I don't like.)

3. I'm at the mall with Brooklyn and a league of fangirls following us.

No. Today is not a good day so far. And it's Christmas Eve so everything is virtually empty because smart people did their shopping in July. But not Ivanov. Nope. Sigh. What to get this guy?

"I think that we should go in there." Brooklyn said pointing at a Claire's.

Okay. I'm gay but not that gay.

"I mean I do have Kai and all."

"And going into that store has to do with him because?!"

"His face paint."

Okay. Good point the Brooklyn. But I'm not going into that store!

(10 minutes later)

"Why the hell am I in this store?!" I yelled attracting more attention from the females there.

"Because the cosmos are on my side today."

...Whatever you say Brooklyn. Whatever you say.

"Oh my god! Is that Brooklyn Kingston?!"

"And look it's Tala Ivanov!"

"They're so gorgeous."

"Go talk to him!"

"No way! You talk to him!"

How about neither one of you talk to me. I really don't care if you talk to Brooklyn.

"Um hi." said one of the braver girls to me.

Great.

"I'm like your biggest fan."

You and every other girl in this store.

"And so is my little sister. So...can we get your autograph?" she said

So either I don't sign it and seem like a giant prick on Christmas Eve or ...Sigh. I'll sign it only this one time because it's Christmas Eve.

"Eek!" she squealed

There goes my eardrums.

"Thank you!" she said before running off to show her friends.

"Um Tala. I think you might have to give them all autographs now." said Brooklyn.

"Why?"

"Because they're blocking the entrance."

Kill. Me. Now.

* * *

Well after that word had gotten around about all the various bladers that were in the mall that day and we all had severe hand cramps. In fact Kai couldn't even carry his bags after all the signatures he had to sign. And I heard they had to corner Miguel to get him to sign anyone's. My question is.

Where the hell did these fangirls get photos of us?

I don't remember taking any photos except the ones for my stats. And even that photo they had to bribe me to do. Seriously. I was looking at some of these photos of me and thinking 'When the hell was this taken?!'Luckily Yang and like an army of police force came and rescued us before I had a metal breakdown.

I stared at the box containing Micheal's present. Ironically I had got it at Claire's and it wasn't girly or anything. I would have never found it if I had never backed up into that wall and knocked half the things off of it. (I had to pay for those too.) So he better be happy with what he's getting tomorrow...Hm I have another question.

Do fangirls have families?

I mean why are they in the mall on Christmas Eve. Isn't this a holiday to be spending with your family not stalking beybladers all over the world? Or maybe their family is there with them. It could be a giant family affair. Oh gods. I just got the mental image of some decrepit looking ninety-five year old woman following me around with her walker and a camera attached. Like that old dude off of Family Guy. You know the one who's always saying things like 'You can be my paperboy.' or ' I got some candy in my pocket. All you have to do is reach for it.'...Oh gods. I'm going to have nightmares now.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! Today is going to be hopefully a good day...Well considering my luck (or lack of) it's probably going to be a crappy Christmas. Hm. Question:

Do Atheist have to celebrate Christmas?

If not, then sign me up! I am really starting to hate this holiday. As more for a matter of fact Thanksgiving wasn't that great either.(1)

"TALA!" yelled Hilary, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

And Merry Christmas to you too Hilary. Did you have a pleasant Christmas Eve.

"TALA!" yelled Mariah.

An how about you Mariah. I hope not. I would really hate it if you had a wonderful Christmas Eve and I had a crappy one. Hopefully your Christmas would be more fucked up than mine.

"TALA JEREMEI IVANOV! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND GET YOU!" yelled Yang

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled.

When I arrived downstairs (after getting dressed. I don't need everyone seeing me naked. My team already did and that's caused enough problems.) everyone was glaring at me as if I was holding up something important.

"Now that everyone is here," said Hilary, "We can start the distribution of presents."

Oops, I was. I sat down next to Ian and stared at all of the gifts.

Did one of them move. I swear the one in the back moved. IT'S ALIVE I TELL YOU! ALIVE!

"We'll be starting from the right end of the room meaning that Tala is first." said Mariah smiling evily.

"I hate you." I sad as everyone snickered, or just full blown laughed like Rick and Micheal.

I told he was a prick. Sigh, Why do I have to give him a present? Oh cause Hilary is evil.

"What?" She said after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Are you deaf?"

"No."

"Oh. So you're stupid."

"Tala!" said Hilary sharply, "Just announce the person's whose name that you got."

"So I only have to announce it. Then why did I have to buy something."

"Tala. Stop being a dick head." said Yang

"But it's fun." I whined

Yang glared at me

(Cue Pokemon battle music...I swear this will be the last time.)

Yang:  
1000/1000

Tala:  
400/400

Yang used glare attack!

Yang:  
1000/1000

Tala:  
-400/400

Glare Attack cause a one-hit KO!

Damn it!

"Micheal come get this before I throw it." I said.

Micheal nodded and got up and went back to his spot. He put the present down beside him and waited patiently for the next person.

YOU PRICK! OPEN IT!

"Yo, Mike." said Rick, "Open it. It's not going to explode."

"You never know." He said.

"It's not." I said with venom coloring my tone.

"Oh...well...them...um" he said before opening it, "Woah!" he said.

"Nice gloves." said Max

Better be. Those were probably not meant for normal customers. I mean an actual pair of masculine studded, black leather gloves. How often do you find those at Claire's? Those gloves is probably where all my Christmas luck went.

"Thank you." he said.

I smiled smugly as I leaned back and waited for the others to continue.

"Wow. I mean um next is...Ian." said Hilary.

And thus everyone handed out their gifts until it came down until the last three. Kai, Rei and Bryan. Oh god. I feel sorry for whoever Bryan got...as a matter of fact I hope that it's Mariah. Then we can all dance and sing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead around her grave. Hm. Question:

Would Bryan get arrested or a congressional medal of honor for killing Mariah?

Another Question: Why am I contemplating this when Mariah already received a gift?

I guess it's because I hate her.

"Well, next is Kai."

He stood up and in the most bored tone that he could announce it in he said

"Ming-Ming."

Well I'll be dammed. I wonder what he could have gotten a girl that has everything she could ever desire.

"A diamond studded microphone! Oh My God! Thank you Kai!" she said or rather yelled.

Ouch, my poor ears.

"Hn." was all he said as he sat down.

Mutterings filled the room most of them being

"I wish that Kai had gotten my name."

All I can say is that I agree. I mean if he got Ming-Ming a diamond, yes they're real diamonds we checked, studded microphne then what would he have gotten us?

"Rei...you're next." said Mariah after about a half an hour of us gawking at Ming-Ming's gift.

Is it me or does he get sexier every time that I see him. It's like his sexy-ness is infinite. I swear I thought that he was a god this morning but now I don't even know what he is because he ascended beyond god. Hold on...

The only people left that didn't get presents are Yang and...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HOPE IT'S ME! PLEASE OH GOD LET HIM HAVE GOTTEN MY NAME!

"Tala" he said quietly

IN YOUR FACE BITCH! HE GOT MY NAME! WHO'S NAME? NOT YOURS! BUT MY NAME! I AM THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE! I NOW OFFICIALLY LOVE THIS HOLIDAY!

"Um. Tala you might want to actually get up and get the gift?" said Hilary

...Mood killer.

"Well, I didn't know what to get you and I thought since you have one dog." he said turning around and getting the box that was moving.

OH MY GOD! IT'S GONNA EAT ME! IT'S...a puppy?

"I thought that you might like another one." he finished

"KAWAII!" yelled the girls as they instantly surrounded me.

Okay Ivanov. Do not faint. The love of your life just got you the best present (next to him) in the entire world. Screw Kai and whatever he would've gotten me. I got an adorable puppy! Now I can train it to find Rei anywhere in the world.

"What are you going to name it?"asked Mathilda.

"Hm...How about...Axel?" I said

"Isn't that a car part?" said the American prick a.k.a Micheal

"SHUT UP!" yelled all the girls as they continued to pet Axel.

"And last but not least." said Hilary following me...or rather my new dog.

"Okay last but not least we have Bryan." said Hilary who gained control over the crowd after me dog was basically passed to everyone around the room.

Silence reigned over the room as he crossed my large living room in five long strides. He stopped in front of Yang, who was leaning on the doorpost in case she needed to rush back to the kitchen, and got on one knee.

"Yang. I know that I have asked you many times before and I still refuse to take no for an answer. With every person in this room as my witness I shall ask you again." he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it up to reveal an elaborate ring with a pure sapphire and small rubies surrounding it, "Will you marry me?"

If it was silent before it was nothing compared to this silence. The anticipation was thick enough in the air that you could choke on it. Yang took a deep breath from her nose before chuckling and shaking her head.

"You'll never quit." she said before looking him in the eyes and smiling brightly, "Yes Bryan. I will marry you." (2)

The Big Bang couldn't have topped that

"OH MY GOD!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"WOW!"

I watched from a far as Micheal came up and said something to Bryan that sounded something like ' You really don't realize the mistake that you're making.' and Bryan punched him in the face. And all in all. Today has been a good Christmas. Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

**A/N: Well it's done. My Christmas in August fic is done. Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Please! (Bows deeply and just misses hitting the floor with her head.) Ha! I win this time floor! (Jumps and hits her head on the light and then falls on the floor.)Ow. That hurt. Ja Ne...ow. (Crawls away)**

**1- Read my Thanksgiving Side-fic if you want to know how Tala's Thanksgiving went.**

**2- This is actually how my proposal went. I was smiling the whole time while writing that part.**


End file.
